


Blackmail on the Crucible

by raptor4d4



Series: The Samantha's New Game Saga [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their dirty little secrets.  And someone found Ashley William's biggest one.  While being temporarily stationed at the Crucible, Ashley finds herself being blackmailed into doing whatever her "master" commands.  Can she survive three weeks of this sexual hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail on the Crucible

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Blackmail on the Crucible **

Hidden in an obscure corner of the galaxy the Alliance steadily worked at building the Crucible, their one and only hope to stop the Reapers. Orbiting the incomplete superweapon were several ships and space stations serving a variety of functions from research ships to housing to storage. One of the larger space stations functions as a housing, construction and training area. This station housed engineers, scientists and soldiers. Half the station was filled with tech labs where the scientists and engineers researched and built new components for the Crucible for testing while the other half was designated training areas for soldiers getting ready to ship out.

Aboard this station was Ashley Williams, standing on an observation platform looking out onto the Crucible. Ashley was in awe of it every time she saw it. Not because of its size but because of what it represented: Hope. Their last hope.

Ashley’s thoughts drifted to the events that led her there. After an intense confrontation with Commander Shepard during the Cerberus coup Ashley requested to serve on the Normandy again. Much to Ashley’s surprise, Shepard denied it. Shepard insisted it was time for Ashley to have a squad of her own. She didn’t like being turned away but she accepted it. Since then she has lead several teams into Reaper controlled territories and achieved numerous victories. Currently she was assigned to the Crucible for three weeks. Hackett requested she stay for a time to help train some new recruits. Many were losing their homes and loved ones to the Reapers. There was no shortage of volunteers to fight and they needed the best training them.

Ashley knew she was doing good work but she did miss Shepard and the Normandy crew. At least she got to see them from time to time. Just a month earlier she had some shore leave on the Citadel at the same time the Normandy had docked for supplies. Of course that meeting took some very bizarre turns thanks to a particularly horny Communications Specialist…

As her mind drifted her omni-tool started to beep. Someone had sent her a message. She opened up her omni-tool’s inbox and noticed right away that the sender had been blocked. She opened the message. Ashley blinked a few times as she stared at the contents, each time her eyes growing wider and wider.

The message contained a picture of her from…that night. Not the night with Samantha…but her night with Wrex. The picture was of her getting fucked by Wrex back on the SR-1. Ashley couldn’t believe her eyes. Where did this picture come from? She was sure no one else was around to watch them! Or at least…she thought she was sure. Beneath the picture was a message.

Storeroom 69F

Midnight

Come alone

Ashley had a very bad feeling about this. She didn’t know who would be waiting for her in that storeroom but she knew what awaited her: Blackmail. You don’t send a message like this to invite someone for tea.

As midnight approached she made her way to the storeroom. A counter was set up outside the door where a clerk would likely check out supplies that were needed. No one was at the counter at the moment so she went in the storeroom. The room was filled with all kinds of clutter. Pieces of tech filled the shelves and large pieces of machinery were stuffed in the corner. But despite all this mess there was a large open area in the middle of the room. That is where Ashley waited for her would-be blackmailer. In her mind she called him “would-be” because she had something special for him, a nice concealed pistol to “convince” him to part with the pictures.

She was a few minutes early so she waited. A clock in the room slowly ticked down the seconds. When the clock struck midnight the door to the storeroom opened and a silhouette of a man appeared.

 **???:** “Ashley Williams! You’re already here! Perfect.”

The man who entered the room was a bit shorter than Ashley with light brown hair, a freckly face and dressed in an engineer’s uniform. There was something about the guy that just screamed “nerd” to Ashley. The only thing missing was a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. But there was something oddly familiar about the guy.

 **Ashley:** “I know you…”

The engineer’s expression brightened up a bit.

 **???:** “Oh really? From where?”

Ashley had to think about it for a moment but then it hit her.

 **Ashley:** “You…you were one of the engineers on the Normandy SR-1! I saw you pass through the cargo hold to the engine room all the time!”

The engineer smiled.

 **???:** “Correct! And?”

Ashley was confused.

 **Ashley:** “And what?”

The engineer waited a few moments, obviously expecting for her to say more. When it was clear she had nothing to add he looked a bit disappointed but regained his composure.

 **???:** “My name is Mitchell. Friends call me Mitch. Yes, I was an engineer aboard the SR-1. The time I spent on that ship was the most memorable in my life, especially this one night when I was working late and spied a certain gunnery chief and a krogan going at it…”

Mitch tapped a bunch of buttons on his omni-tool and brought up a holo-monitor containing a slideshow of pictures, all starring Ashley and Wrex.

 **Mitch:** “You certainly don’t see pictures like this very often…”

Mitch laughed. It took all of her willpower to keep Ashley from blowing that guy’s brains out right then. But she kept her cool.

 **Ashley:** “What do you want, Mitch?”

 **Mitch:** “That’s ‘What do you want, _Master_ ’. Slaves do not get to use their owner’s names.”

Ashley blinked a few times as she stared at Mitch, standing there smugly while awaiting Ashley’s reaction.

 **Ashley, incredulously:** “Excuse me?”

 **Mitch:** “Come on, Ashley. I know you’re more muscle than brains but you’ve still got a brain. You had to expect something like this. You’re going to be stationed here for three weeks. For the duration of those three weeks you are going to be my personal sex pet.”

Ashley burst out into hysterical laughter. Mitch just stood there and took it, still looking smug. Then Ashley stopped laughing and pulled out her gun. She pointed it right between Mitch’s eyes. Surprisingly, his smugness did not go away.

 **Ashley:** “I’ve got another idea. You give me all copies of those pictures you’ve got and I won’t blow your brains out. Deal?”

Mitch chuckled.

 **Mitch:** “Killing me won’t do you any good. I’ve got my omni-tool set to monitor my vitals. If I die, it’s programed to plaster these pictures all over the extranet, in addition to sending copies to the private e-mail addresses of Admiral Hackett and your family.”

It was Ashley’s turn to chuckle, though she did nervously tighten her grip on her pistol as she did.

 **Ashley:** “You’re bluffing. You don’t have my family’s e-mail addresses, much less Hackett’s!”

Mitch tapped some more buttons on his omni-tool and pulled up another monitor. On it was the e-mail addresses of her mother and sisters. Ashley’s hand shook with rage.

 **Ashley:** “Okay…I won’t kill you. But maybe a little pain will make you cooperate!”

She took aim at Mitch’s leg and pulled the trigger. There was a click but the gun didn’t fire. She pulled the trigger a few more times but still nothing happened. Mitch laughed again.

 **Mitch:** “You aren’t too bright, are you Williams? I’m an engineer after all. I know how to remotely sabotage a person’s gun. I had a feeling you would bring a weapon so when I first pulled up those pictures I also activated a program that disabled any weapons in the vicinity. Speaking of the pictures…”

He held his hand over his omni-tool and a button lit up.

 **Mitch:** “One button press and everyone will know that Ashley Williams, the second human Spectre, did it with a krogan. Try anymore stunts like that and it _will_ happen. Now…do you agree to be my slave?”

 **Ashley, seething:** “Why you…”

She took a step forward to attack Mitch but he stood his ground and moved his hand closer to the button.

 **Mitch:** “Three weeks as a sex slave or a lifetime of shame and humiliation! It’s your choice!”

Ashley stopped in her tracks, her body quivering from her rage. She hated to admit it but this nerdy little engineer had her backed into a corner. Her family was disgraced after her grandfather surrendered the Shanxi garrison. She had finally started to restore honor to the Williams name. She didn’t want to see everything come undone like this.

 **Mitch:** “I’ll tell you what. I’ll sweeten the deal. Be my sex slave for these three weeks and I’ll give you the pictures. All of them. Do you agree?”

Slowly and angrily, Ashley nodded.

 **Mitch:** “Then take off your clothes. Slowly…”

Mitch kept his hand over the omni-tool button. Ashley backed up and obeyed her master’s first order. She slowly stripped off her Alliance uniform, button by button, zipper by zipper, until she was down to her underwear. Mitch’s eyes started to bug out of his head as he eyed her sexy curves. It made her sick. She slowly reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. It feel to the floor and exposed her breasts which, out of instinct and shame, she tried to cover.

 **Mitch:** “What do you think you’re doing? I want to see everything, slave!”

Ashley slowly took her hands away and let Mitch ogle her nipples. Next she slowly slid her panties down her legs. She held them up for her master to see and dropped them to the floor. Ashley could feel her face turning red from humiliation and rage. Mitch’s eyes moved from her breasts down to her exposed pussy. Ashley could see a big bulge appear in his pants. It was sickening.

 **Mitch:** “Now…get on your knees…”

Ashley grumbled angrily and complied. Mitch tsked at her.

 **Ashley:** “What?”

 **Mitch:** “When a slave accepts an order the correct response is always ‘Yes, Master’.”

If looks could kill Mitch would be dead many times over. But she had no choice but to obey.

 **Ashley:** “Yes…Master…”

Mitch smiled.

 **Mitch:** “Very good, my pet. Now for your reward…”

Mitch unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. Ashley actually gasped when she saw it. It was huge! Not as big as Wrex’s but pretty damn close! She hated to admit it but the sight of it actually made her feel a little…aroused.

Mitch laughed again.

 **Mitch:** “Like what you see? I always had trouble getting dates in high school. Damn shame too. If even one girl had a chance to see what they were missing out on my high schools years would have turned out _very_ differently…”

Ashley opened her mouth to say something but before she could get a word out Mitch rammed his thick cock into her mouth. She was taken by complete surprise. Her mouth was barely able to fit around it and she gagged as it touched the back of her throat. Ashley jerked away and started hacking and coughing. Mitch only smiled.

 **Mitch:** “A little too fast for you, my pet? OK then, we’ll take it slow. Start off by licking the tip of my cock.”

As soon as she stopped coughing Ashley complied. She took his cock in her hands and slowly moved her tongue around the tip. Mitch greatly enjoyed the sensation.

 **Mitch:** “That’s good… Now start working your way down to the balls.”

Ashley licked and slurped Mitch’s dick until every inch of it was covered in her saliva. Guessing what her Master’s next order would be, Ashley started sucking on his balls. Mitch was impressed by her initiative.

 **Mitch:** “Oh yes… You’ve got amazing technique Williams! Now to get on to the main event.”

Ashley stopped sucking and opened her mouth. She dreaded having that thing rammed into her throat again but she had no choice but to take it. But Mitch was gentler this time. He placed the tip of his cock on her tongue and slowly slid it into her mouth. He put it in until the tip was enveloped and Mitch ordered her to start sucking. She obeyed.

As she sucked Mitch slowly started working more and more of his cock into her mouth. Before long Ashley was giving him a full blowjob. She licked, sucked and slurped her Master’s dick, trying to please him while fighting the urge to just bite it off.

 **Mitch:** “Fuck yes! This is the best! I’m going to cum Ash! Swallow it all!”

Mitch came in her mouth. His hot semen shot down her throat. There was so much of it that Ashley actually had trouble catching it all. But her Master ordered it so she succeeded in slurping it all up and swallowing it. It was very bitter…but at the same time somewhat…sweet. It didn’t taste as bad as Ashley thought it would.

 **Mitch:** “Good girl. Now lick my cock clean.”

Ashley obeyed. It was getting late and Ashley hoped this would be enough to satisfy her Master for the night. But even though he just came Mitch was still surprisingly hard. As soon as she was done cleaning he pushed her down and started groping her breasts. Ashley just closed her eyes and looked away as Mitch proceeded to play with her body. She could hear Mitch take his own clothes off and felt his hand fingering her pussy.

 **Mitch:** “Ashley! Are you getting wet?”

 **Ashley:** “Of course not, you disgusting pig!”

 **Mitch:** “Your pussy says otherwise…”

She cracked open her eyes enough to see Mitch holding up some fingers drenched in her juices. She actually was feeling a little aroused by all this. She had dismissed it because it was the first time a man had touched her in months. Aside from that misadventure with Samantha and the others the Reaper War left her with few opportunities to get some action.

Mitch took his cock and started rubbing it against Ashley’s pussy. She knew he was getting ready to stick it in. Her eyes snapped open when she realized something.

 **Ashley:** “Wait! Aren’t you going to use a condom?”

Mitch laughed.

 **Mitch:** “A condom? I don’t need a condom when fucking my sex pet!”

Without another word Mitch shoved his cock in, balls deep on the first thrust. Ashley squealed from both pain and pleasure. Mitch wasted no time getting to work. With incredible speed he fucked her good and hard. Mitch enjoyed every thrust, every bounce of Ashley’s breasts and every moan Ashley failed to hold back. When she finally regained enough of her composure she looked at her master pleadingly.

 **Ashley:** “Master, please! Don’t cum inside me!”

 **Mitch:** “Why shouldn’t I?”

 **Ashley:** “It’s…It’s not my safe day! I can’t afford to get pregnant right now. The Reapers are still out there and I can’t fight them while I’m pregnant!”

Mitch slowed down a bit while he considered this. Then he picked the pace back up without answer. Ashley continued to plead with him but he ignored her. She could feel when Mitch was about to come. She closed her eyes and waited for it, dreading it. Then all of a sudden Mitch withdrew his dick and Ashley could feel something warm and wet on her face and breasts. Mitch came on her face instead.

 **Mitch:** “You’ve got a good point there, Williams. Fine. I won’t cum inside you…right now. Will your safe day happen while you’re on the Crucible? Remember, answer truthfully!”

Ashley really didn’t want to answer but knew she had to or else those pictures will be everywhere.

 **Ashley:** “Y…Y…Yes…My last week here. During my last week…”

 **Mitch:** “Then I guess we’ll save the _real_ party for then, won’t we?”

Mitch laughed evilly. Ashley gulped, dreading what he would do to her that day. Mitch spread Ashley’s legs again and prepared to insert his cock again.

 **Ashley:** “You want to go again? Already?!”

 **Mitch, evilly:** “You’d be surprised at the stamina I’ve got…”

 **Ashley:** “But…won’t someone find us? What if someone comes to this storeroom?”

Mitch stared at her for a moment and then laughed.

 **Mitch:** “Come here? Williams, do you know what they call this storeroom? The ‘Out of Sight, Out of Mind’ room. This is where they stick things they don’t need any more but don’t want to throw away. I’m in charge of this storeroom four nights a week and I’m friends with the people who work the rest of the time. _No one_ comes down here. So we’ve got all the time in the world…”

Mitch proceeded to fuck Ashley the rest of the night. Ashley had no choice but to take it. But she did. She endured it. She just had to remind herself that it was only for three weeks. Three weeks in hell and then sweet salvation when she returned to the Reaper War. May not be the best salvation but compared to her current predicament fighting Reapers was definitely preferable.

And so ended Day One.

_ Day Seven _

Per Hackett’s orders Ashley had assembled a number of soldiers at a Crucible shooting range for training. As an expert marksman she was the best choice for training some of the new recruits. For four hours she grilled the recruits on the best way to hold and shoot a gun, trying teach them to keep calm while under fire and to carefully aim and take down their targets.

All in all it was an enjoyable experience for her. These men listened to her every word and looked up to her with respect. For years respect was the last thing she had because she was a Williams. Now her family’s past had been forgotten. She was Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams, the second human Spectre, and she had the undivided attention of these men and women. Pity she couldn’t return the same attention…

Her first week on the Crucible was as she suspected, a living hell. Every night for a few hours Mitch would call her down to the storeroom and she’d be forced to do whatever perverted thing he wanted. He’d fuck her in every position imaginable, stuff her holes with dildos and vibrators and force her to drink so much of his cum there were actually times she didn’t feel that hungry the next morning. She had no idea where he kept getting the stamina from.

At first Mitch confined their activities to those few hours a night in the storeroom. But now he was starting to grow more adventurous. He knew she had this training session today. When they were finishing up the night before, he held up two small bead vibrators for her and ordered her to wear them the entire day. She complied, thinking that she could turn them off at some point when he wasn’t watching. She should have known better.

The vibrators had no noticeable on/off switch. She suspected they were remotely controlled because they kept vibrating in her pussy the entire day at various intensities. Sometimes it was very gently and barely noticeable. She was able to continue her lessons without fear. Other times the vibrators would intensify. Slow, steady increases in intensity let Ashley keep her composure. But if it was a sudden, sharp increase…

Shortly before they dismissed for the day Ashley tried to show a few more techniques. She carefully aimed her rifle at the target, lined it up in her sights and started to squeeze the trigger. All of a sudden there was an intense burst from the vibrators, so big that Ashley had an orgasm. She had a small spasm as she fired her rifle, causing her to miss the target completely. She fell to one knee and tried to regain her composure. Naturally the recruits were concerned about her but she played it off, insisting that she was feeling a little under the weather. She tried to conceal her beat red face and quickly dismissed the class.

Later Ashley stood on an observation deck, the same one where she was when she received that fateful message from Mitch. This spot had become her sanctuary, a place she could go to and escape Mitch and everyone, a place where she could get some peace and quiet. Quiet she certainly had. Peace, not so much.

The vibrators were still in her pussy, now going at a much softer intensity, though she knew it was only a matter of time before they grew stronger. Ashley had a clear view of the Crucible from this observation deck, looking more magnificent than ever, but she was fixated more on her own reflection. She stood in front of the window in her Alliance uniform but as she stared into the glass a very different Ashley Williams looked back at her. In her eyes her reflection was completely naked, save for a few vibrators taped to her nipples and clit and a dog collar around her neck. Starting on the second day Mitch forced Ashley to wear a dog collar when they were together. It was a simple black leather collar complete with a small dog tag that said “Ashley”.

Ashley rubbed her neck. She knew the collar wasn’t there but she saw herself wearing it in her reflection. Her face was already red from the pleasure she was feeling from the vibrators. Her face grew redder as she imagined the feel of leather around her neck, the soft tingle of vibrators on her nipples, the feeling of Mitch’s thick cock sliding in and out of her pussy…

She was so lost in her imagination that she didn’t notice Mitch approach her from behind. He gently tapped her on the shoulder. Ashley snapped out of her fantasy and spun around, instinctively lashing out at her visitor. She struck Mitch across the face and gave him a bloody lip. Ashley immediately regretted this and knew she was in trouble. But Mitch seemed to take it surprisingly well. He felt his bleeding lip and actually smiled.

 **Mitch:** “Nice punch Williams! Kind of reminds me of my high school days when the bullies would beat me up daily…”

He was still smiling but she could see in his eyes that he wasn’t too pleased.

 **Ashley:** “What do you want, Mi… Um, I mean… How may I serve you, Master?”

This made Mitch happy.

 **Mitch:** “You’re learning, my slave. I actually came here to ask you how many times you had an orgasm today. Maybe even give you a break and take those vibrators out. But since you hit me…”

Mitch pulled out the collar and dangled it in front of her. At first Ashley was confused but it quickly dawned on her what he wanted to do.

 **Ashley, panicked:** “You can’t be serious! _Here_?! Right now?!”

 **Mitch:** “A slave needs to learn not to harm its Master…”

Ashley couldn’t believe this. This observation deck was her safe place, her sanctuary where she could escape from Mitch. Now it was about to be violated, just like her. She made one last plea to get Mitch to change his mind.

 **Ashley:** “Please…in the storeroom! Please wait until we get back to the storeroom and I’ll do whatever you want! This place is way too public. What if someone comes in?”

Mitch smiled evilly.

 **Mitch:** “Then let them watch. I’m sure they’ll love the show. Now I want to give you an ass-fucking. You know what to do.”

As much as she hated to admit it, she _did_ know what to do. She reluctantly stripped off her uniform and donned the collar. She turned around and bent over, hands on the glass and her ass sticking out for Mitch.

 **Ashley:** “Master…please fuck my ass! I’ve been very naughty. Please punish my dirty asshole with your wonderful cock!”

Mitch unzipped his fly and rammed his cock into her ass, so hard that her face ended up pressed against the glass. This made Ashley kind of happy, actually. This situation was humiliating enough. She didn’t need to see her own reflection as her Master fucked her in the ass. Fucked her hard…on this observation deck…where anyone could come in at any moment and see her slender, naked body…

Ashley’s body kept getting hotter and hotter. Her Master’s dick in her ass felt very good…better than she ever wanted to admit. The thought that anyone could walk in at any moment and see them just made her even hotter. She also still had the vibrators in her pussy. Mitch turned them up to full power, very nearly causing her to orgasm. But her Master insisted that she never cum before him so she did her best to hold back while he hammered away at her.

He pounded her so hard that before long Ashley’s entire body was pressed against the glass.

 **Ashley:** “Yes…oh yes! Fuck yes! Forgive me for being so naughty Master! Fuck my ass harder!”

These words just poured out of her mouth. Ashley was so lost in the pleasure that she wasn’t even fully aware she was saying them. Mitch was more than happy to oblige. He picked up the pace and told Ashley when he was about to cum. They both came at the same time just as two fighters on patrol flew by the observation deck window, so close that Ashley could actually see the pilots inside. She hoped they didn’t see her but convinced herself that they were probably moving too fast to notice them.

Ashley slumped to the floor when they were done, her Master’s cum leaking out of her asshole. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head closer to his dick and ordered her to clean it. She obeyed. When she was done Mitch zipped up his fly, content with this session.

 **Mitch:** “Ah…that felt good! Now I need to get back to work. I’ll see you tonight in the storeroom, my little fuck pig. See you then.”

Mitch left Ashley alone, kneeling naked on the floor and watching her Master go. When he was gone she slowly removed the collar from her neck and stared at it. Her first few sessions with Mitch she utterly loathed but each one since then started to feel a little bit better…more exciting. This session in particular was intense. Was she an exhibitionist now? Was she actually aroused by the thought of being caught while having public sex?

 **Ashley:** “What is happening to me…?”

She couldn’t find an answer so she got dressed and returned to her duties.

_ Day Fourteen _

Ashley sat in a crowded cafeteria one morning, slowly drinking some coffee. Her hands shook each time she took a sip. Last night she and her Master had another very intense session. That day on the observation deck gave her Master a taste of some riskier sex and he liked it. Since then he has taken every opportunity he could to fuck his slave in increasingly public places. Storage closets, empty corridors, any place where a person could suddenly show up and see them. Last night was particularly intense. They had sex right outside Hackett’s office…with Hackett inside working.

Hackett was working late while everyone else had gone to bed. It took all her willpower to keep herself from squealing with pleasure. However should couldn’t keep it in when they both came, letting out squeal loud enough that Hackett heard it. He got up to investigate but Mitch and Ashley had retreated around the corner before he could open the door.

Ashley sat there drinking her coffee, wondering what perverted thing her Master would have her do next. The very thought made her body tingle with excitement. Then Ashley realized something. For a long time she called Mitch a variety of names in her head. Mitch, the bastard, the nerd, whatever insulting name she felt fit the situation. But now she realized that in her thoughts she was calling him “Master” more and more.

She needed to get out of there. She was losing her mind. She could feel it. Thankfully she was able to console herself with the knowledge that she only had to endure one more week.

 **Ashley, softly:** “Just one more week. Just one more week. Come on, Williams. You can do it. Just one more week and things will get back to normal…”

 **Mitch, whispering:** “You sure about that?”

Mitch had snuck up behind her and heard what she was saying to herself. Ashley jumped but didn’t lash out again. She had learned her lesson the last time. Mitch sat down opposite her with his own cup of coffee. He didn’t say anything more to her but just stared at her smugly. Ashley did her best to ignore him. But his presence signaled that he had something new planned for her and this made her…hot.

As they sat there quietly sipping their coffee a couple of pilots walked by and sat at the table behind them, joining a third pilot. The first two pilots were having an argument.

 **Pilot 1** : “I’m telling you, I saw it!”

 **Pilot 2:** “You’ve been saying that all week. I still don’t believe you.”

 **Pilot 1:** “I swear to you, I saw it! I couldn’t make something like this up!”

 **Pilot 3:** “Make what up?”

The first pilot looked around for a moment and motioned for the third pilot to lean in closer. The second pilot kept eating and ignored them.

 **Pilot 1, softly:** “You know Observation Deck Three?”

Ashley could feel a knot tie itself in her stomach as she heard these words. That was the observation deck where she liked to hang out, the one where her Master fucked her in the ass.

 **Pilot 3:** “Yeah, what about it?”

 **Pilot 1:** “Well about a week ago me and this idiot here were on patrol around the Crucible. On our patrol route we passed by this Observation Deck. We passed very close. So close…that I could see a naked woman with her body pressed against the glass!”

Ashley nearly dropped her coffee. Someone actually saw her?!

 **Pilot 3:** “You’re shitting me! Who was it?”

 **Pilot 1:** “That I couldn’t see. We were going too fast for me to clearly see her face. This guy here doesn’t believe me but I swear I saw some woman getting fucked on that deck!”

 **Pilot 3:** “Wow! What a pervert!”

That last word cut deep like a knife.

 **Ashley, thinking:** “Pervert? I’m a…pervert now?”

She looked to her Master. He could hear the conversation as well but he just sat there smiling. When he finished his coffee he motioned for his slave to follow him. Without a word she obeyed, leaving those pilots to ponder what perverted woman would allow herself to be fucked like that. But if they thought _that_ was perverted then they had no idea what her Master had in store for her next…

Mitch was going to working all day in a tech lab modifying custom parts for the Crucible. It was very stressful work and he insisted on having a form of stress release nearby where he could find it. Within an hour Ashley found herself in a storage closet, tied up in true bondage fashion. She was hanging naked from the ceiling, her arms tied behind her back, her legs spread and a ball gag in her mouth. To add insult to injury her Master had hung a sign around her neck that said “I’m a horny slut. Please fuck my dripping wet pussy.”

And there she hung for the rest of the morning, just waiting there for her Master or, God forbid, someone else to walk in and use her. The sign around her neck was fitting. Hanging there naked, completely exposed to the world, she was extremely horny and could feel her pussy dripping onto the floor. Her arousal intensified every time she heard someone pass by. She couldn’t see it but she could imagine a rather sizeable puddle forming on the floor beneath her.

Mitch’s workload ended up being more than he thought so it was several hours before he could visit his slave. He walked in and quickly closed the door behind him. Ashley was overjoyed to see him. She started twitching and swinging, trying to entice her Master to come over and fuck her. Mitch smiled at the sight.

 **Mitch:** “My, aren’t we anxious? Is my little slut really that horny?”

Ashley nodded furiously.

 **Mitch:** “Are you a dirty little whore that needs a nice thick cock in all your holes?”

Two weeks ago Ashley would have given Mitch the death glare for saying something like that. But her time in that closet nearly drove her to the point of sexual insanity, depriving her of her reasoning and logic. She nodded again furiously.

Mitch undressed and proceeded to fuck his willing slave’s pussy. Ashley moaned from the pleasure as his thick cock slid in and out. Mitch grabbed her legs and used them to pull her closer as he continued to thrust. Ashley was in sexual heaven.

The two proceeded to fuck for the next ten minutes, Ashley holding back her orgasms and anxiously waiting for her Master to cum. Then all of a sudden she could hear noises outside and, to her horror, the door opened.

Ashley saw a hand open the door and hold it open. But whoever it was stopped when someone spoke to them and did not completely enter.

 **???:** “Hey Bob!”

 **Bob:** “What is it, Rick?”

 **Rick:** “What are you going in there for?”

 **Bob:** “I need those welding tools I was using yesterday.”

 **Rick:** “The welding tools? They aren’t in there. Mitch got them out earlier and left them in the lab.”

 **Bob:** “He did? Are you sure? I didn’t see them in there…”

Rick and Bob kept going back and forth about the tools, all the while oblivious to what was happening in the closet. Mitch did not stop when the door opened. In fact he went faster. The thought of getting caught aroused them both to such a degree that they just could stop. Ashley’s eyes were fixated on the door. She wasn’t sure if she wanted these two engineers to leave or come in and watch them. Eventually Bob was convinced the tools were elsewhere and closed the door. Ashley had to admit, she was a little disappointed by that…

Ashley hung there the rest of the day with no further visits, except from her Master. He was able to visit more frequently in the afternoon, his workload lightening up. Ashley enjoyed every minute of it, so much so that during her Master’s final visit she passed out from the pleasure.

_ Day Twenty _

It was the day before Ashley was scheduled to leave. Coincidentally, it was also her safe day. The day her Master could cum as much as he wanted inside her and not get her pregnant. Despite everything he had done to her during these three weeks this was the one promise Mitch made to his slave that he kept. Mitch kept telling her that he had something very special planned for this last day but kept all the details to himself…

Their final session was to take place in the old storeroom. Ashley kneeled on the floor, naked and chained to the wall like a dog. Her Master ordered her to wear a special leather mask that covered almost her entire face. Her eyes and ears were covered but there was a breathing hole for her nose and around the mouth was a metal ring which her mouth fit around, forcing it to keep open. A plug on a chain connected to the mask fit nicely inside, making her mouth look like a bathtub drain.

Ashley sat there trembling with anticipation. What was her Master going to do to her? What spectacular, perverted thing was he going to make her do? A puddle was already starting for form between her legs as her imagination ran wild.

Eventually the door opened and in walked Mitch…along with several other people. Ashley couldn’t see them thanks to the mask but she could definitely hear the additional footsteps. She couldn’t believe it. A gangbang? This is what he had planned? Memories of Samantha’s punishment swam into her mind. That lesbian orgy felt incredible. Now to be gangbanged by a bunch of guys…

Ashley made out eight distinct set of footsteps. One of them had to be Mitch. The rest must have been his guests. Two of them started speaking and Ashley was surprised when she recognized them.

 **Rick:** “Well I’ll be damned! Are you seriously saying you had this bitch tied up in that closet the entire day?”

 **Mitch, proudly:** “I certainly did.”

 **Bob:** “Damn it, Rick! If you hadn’t stopped me we could have fucked her right then!”

 **Rick:** “I know, I know…”

Ashley also recognized the voices of the next three people to speak. They were the three pilots she overheard talking about her session on the Observation Deck, whom she later found out were named Tom, Dick and Harry.

 **Tom:** “You see Dick? _You see_?! I told I saw a naked woman on that deck! And here she is!”

 **Dick:** “I’m the first to admit when I’m wrong. And damn! Was I ever wrong!”

 **Harry:** “I’m so glad I started hanging out with you guys. Or else I might have missed this…”

 **???:** “Take it easy boys. I’m sure we’ll all have our turn.”

Much to Ashley’s surprise this next voice was a woman’s.

 **Mitch:** “I’m glad you could come, Lana. Though in truth I’m a little surprised. I didn’t think asari went for this sort of thing.”

 **Lana:** “What? Bondage and a gangbang with a sex slave? You’d be surprised how many of us get into this sort of thing, especially once we get our first taste. I had a cousin who was a slaver. My sister and I would attend parties that she threw and she always had some sex slaves available. It was a sad day when I heard she died. I heard Commander Shepard herself killed her…”

 **???:** “Such dangers come with being a slaver, or so I hear. Now can we get on with it?”

The final voice was another woman, this one with a hint of a British accent.

 **Mitch:** “What’s the hurry, Brynn? Got a date with your boyfriend planned? Got a little sex slave or bondage actioned planned with him too?”

 **Brynn:** “Jacob doesn’t know about this side of me yet. I’d appreciate it if you would all keep it to yourselves until I’ve had a chance to tell him. Maybe after the baby is born…”

 **Tom:** “And until you do you plan to keep attending secret orgies?”

 **Brynn:** “I don’t know how Jacob will take to all this. If he insists I give it up, I will. Just in case that does happen I’m going to enjoy as many of these parties as I can! Now can we get started? Lana and I are working on some new components and we need to be back in the lab in two hours.”

 **Mitch:** “In that case, ladies first! I think we boys would like to see some lesbian action to get our motors running.”

The rest of the men all murmured in agreement.

Ashley could hear Brynn and Lana approach her. The two women kneeled next to her and started caressing her body. They both had very sensual touches. Lana started fondling Ashley’s breasts while Brynn worked her hands down her belly to Ashley’s pussy. They pushed Ashley onto her back and had their way with her. Lana continued to fondle and suck her breasts while Brynn was now licking Ashley’s pussy. It had been so long since the revenge party that she had forgotten how good a woman’s touch could feel.

They played with her until she came and the two scientists decided to kick it up a notch. Mitch handed them both strap-ons which they donned. Lana positioned herself over Ashley and slowly stuck the dildo into her pussy. It felt so good. Not as good as her Master’s thick dick but still good. Lana continued to suckle Ashley’s breasts while she pounded away at her pussy. Eventually she grabbed Ashley’s shoulders and pulled back, switching their positions so Lana was on her back and Ashley was on top.

Ashley continued to bounce up and down on top of Lana. Suddenly she could feel Brynn’s hands on her ass. She steadied Ashley’s bouncing ass and stuck her own dildo in her asshole. Ashley couldn’t speak thanks to the plug in her mouth but she moaned with intense pleasure. The men all started to stroke their rock hard dicks as they watched these three sexy ladies go at it.

 **Brynn:** “I’m cumming!”

 **Lana:** “Me too! I’m cumming too! Let’s all cum together!”

The three women all came at the same time and collapsed. Brynn and Lana pulled out their dildos and back away, making way for Mitch as he approached.

 **Mitch:** “Now…it’s _my_ turn!”

Ashley had been waiting for this. She longed for the day she could feel her Master’s burning hot semen shooting inside of her. Without waiting for orders she lay on her back and spread her legs for her Master. Everyone else present laughed.

 **Dick:** “I don’t know who this whore is but you sure trained her well, Mitch!”

Everyone continued to laugh. Mitch ignored them and fixated on his slave’s quivering pussy. He knelt down and started fingering it. He wanted to play with his slave a bit before he got things started. When he was done he took his dick and pushed it inside. Ashley moaned deeply. Mitch started pounding her hard.

Ashley’s mind was completely blank. She wanted this. She wanted it so bad. Her Master’s dick was the only thing she could think about. She wanted him to cum inside her, to fill her womb with his delicious semen. The anticipation was driving her insane.

Finally she could feel his dick twitching. He was about to cum!

 **Mitch:** “I’m cumming! I’m cumming, slave! Get ready for it!”

Mitch came. He shot a full load of semen into her pussy. Ashley literally screamed with ecstasy. The others assembled actually applauded at this show. Mitch leaned in close and whispered into Ashley’s ear through her mask.

 **Mitch, whispering:** “I love you Ashley. I’ve always loved you. Always will…”

Ashley’s mind was in such disarray that she couldn’t fully process what her Master just said to her. All she could think about was getting fucked again, hopefully this time by more than one dick.

Satisfied at having properly fucked his slave, Mitch backed off and made room for the others. The three pilots pushed forward for their own turn and agreed to all fuck her at the same time. Tom and Dick sat on the floor facing each other and positioned Ashley over them so they could double-team her. They brought her down on both their dicks, one in her pussy and one in her ass. Harry, not want to get left out, removed the plug from her mask and shoved his dick in her mouth. It was Ashley’s first male gangbang and she loved it.

Mitch stood off to the side and watched them with a smile on his face. Rick and Bob stood by the door, their cocks in their hands and waiting impatiently for their turn.

 **Bob:** “Come on guys! Let us have a chance too! I don’t know how much longer I can wait…”

Lana stepped forward and presented herself to Bob.

 **Lana:** “If you’re that impatient you can fuck me. I love a good dick in my pussy from time to time.”

Bob didn’t need to be told twice. Without a word he pinned the asari to the wall and proceeded to fuck her. Rick looked to Brynn.

 **Rick:** “Can I fuck you?”

She thought about this for a moment.

 **Brynn:** “Well…okay. But only in my ass. My pussy belongs to Jacob.”

Brynn stuck out her ass and let Rick ass-fuck her. Quite the orgy had broken out and Mitch was quite pleased with it. For the next two hours they all took turns fucking Ashley and each other. But mostly Ashley. At the end of the two hours everyone decided to take a break. It was time for Brynn and Lana to go back on duty anyway. Ashley lay on the floor, breathing heavily and completely covered in cum. Brynn and Ashley got dressed and started to bid their friends farewell.

 **Brynn:** “Goodbye boys. And enjoy the rest of your afternoon. I presume you’re all planning to have more fun with the sex toy?”

 **Bob:** “I’m going to cum all over that bitch until my balls are completely dry!”

 **Lana, laughing:** “If you can find room! She’s already pretty covered as it…By the Goddess!”

Everyone turned around and stared at Ashley. She had recovered some of her strength and was sitting up now. She ran her hands all over her body and covered her fingers with as much semen as she could, which she then proceeded to lick off. The sweet smell of their cum was too much to resist. She needed as much of their bitter taste as she could get. Once she cleaned off her body she started to feel around on the floor. Thanks to the mask she couldn’t see but when she found some more cum on the floor she stuck her tongue out through the hole in her mask and proceeded to lick it all up. Everyone laughed in disbelief.

 **Harry:** “I don’t believe it! What a whore! No, she’s lower than a whore! She’s just a lowly cum dump!”

They all proceeded to chant “cum dump” as Ashley searched for more cum on the floor. When she found none she just sat there and waited for the men to shower her with more. Brynn and Lana left and the men returned to fucking their anxious cum dump.

Hours passed and everyone grew tired. Mitch’s friends bid him farewell and left one by one until he was left alone with his slave. Ashley was exhausted. Now that it was over some of her senses had started to return to her and she realized what all she had done. She had actually licked cum off the floor like an animal. What made her do that? What had she become? The pleasure she had felt was slowly being replaced with rage.

Mitch unzipped her mask and removed it. He stood over her naked and his dick still surprisingly hard.

 **Mitch:** “Have fun today, my little cum dump?”

Ashley started breathing heavily as she tried to control her rage. She glared up at him for a while and finally spoke through gritted teeth.

 **Ashley, seething:** “ _I…hate…you!!!_ ”

Mitch laughed.

 **Mitch:** “I’d be more inclined to believe that…if you weren’t giving me a handjob!”

Ashley knew what she was doing. As she declared her hatred she reached up and starting stroking his dick, hoping to get a little more cum out of it. What she said was true. She deeply hated Mitch. But she couldn’t deny the fact that she loved his cock…

Ashley gave her hated Master one last blowjob, doing so with the knowledge that in a few hours’ time she would be packing up and leaving the Crucible behind, never to see Mitch again…

_ Day Twenty-One _

It was a joyous day for Ashley. Her three weeks in hell were over. She came very close to losing her sanity over those three weeks. In fact there were a few times she thinks she really did lose it. But the knowledge that it was over, that she was finally free, brought her back to her senses.

Ashley was in her quarters packing up her things. She didn’t want any excuse to come back so she made sure that she was packing up everything. There was a knock at the door. Thinking it was someone coming to inform her that her shuttle was ready she invited them in. Instead Mitch walked in. Ashley glared at him coldly.

 **Ashley, coldly:** “What do you want? Looking for one last fuck before you lose your sex slave?”

Mitch didn’t answer. He just stood there looking sad. Finally he tapped a few buttons on his omni-tool. Ashley’s own omni-tool beeped to signal she had received a message. She opened it and it contained a file with all the pictures of her and Wrex. Ashley looked at Mitch.

 **Mitch:** “That’s all of them. The only copies I have of those pictures. I’ve deleted all the originals from my omni-tool and computer. Do with them what you will.”

Ashley was stunned that Mitch was turning them all over so willingly. She stared at these pictures for a few moments and then promptly pressed the delete button. The blackmail material was gone for good.

 **Ashley:** “I admit, I really didn’t think you’d give them up.”

She went back to packing.

 **Mitch:** “I asked for three weeks, you gave me three weeks. Fair’s fair.”

Ashley ignored him. She hoped Mitch would take the hint and leave but he didn’t budge.

 **Mitch:** “Ashley…”

 **Ashley:** “That’s Lieutenant-Commander Williams to you, _Engineer_ Mitchell.”

He sighed.

 **Mitch:** “Fine. Lieutenant-Commander… Do you, by any chance, remember what I said to you yesterday?”

Brief flashes of yesterday shot through her mind. She quickly blocked them out.

 **Ashley:** “I’ve blocked out most of yesterday. And besides, you said a lot of things to me yesterday. What exactly am I supposed to…”

Suddenly one memory leapt into her mind. Mitch had told her that he loved her. Her cheeks turned a bit pink. It was not every day she received a love confession.

 **Ashley:** “Oh…that. Well what about it?”

Mitch was quiet for a while. He closed his eyes and took several deep breathes. When he opened them again he spoke.

 **Mitch:** “I meant it, Ashley. Every word. I love you. I have loved you ever since high school.”

Ashley just finished packing and zipping up her bags. Her hands froze when he mentioned high school.

 **Ashley:** “High school? What the hell are you talking about? We never met before the SR-1.”

Mitch threw his hands up in disbelief.

 **Mitch:** “Unbelievable! Even after all this time you still don’t remember!”

 **Ashley:** “Remember what?!”

 **Mitch:** “It was the day of your senior prom. Remember that day? You wanted to go with some jock but you Dad wouldn’t let you. So you convinced me, some chess club geek, to be your pretend date to fool your father. I was short and nerdy but more…respectable, I guess, than the guy you actually wanted to date. That’s why you picked me.”

Ashley’s eyes were wide with disbelief. This guy was the little nerd she picked? _Mitch_?

 **Mitch:** “But you know what the funny thing is? I was actually in love with you, Williams. I loved you ever since the day you first started at my school. Unfortunately since I was just some geek to you, you never even looked at me until you needed something from me. I actually had hoped that maybe I could convince you to go to the prom with me anyway. Maybe I could convince you to give a guy like me a chance. But no. You ditched me before I had a chance to say anything. And to make matters worse, you didn’t keep your promise to hook me up with one of your friends. When I spoke to her the next day she had absolutely no idea what I was talking about and proceeded to humiliate me in front of all her friends. And you know how high school girls can gossip. Practically the entire school knew of my humiliation within the hour. After that not even my closest friends wanted anything to do with me. I was a pariah, even among nerds. All thanks to you…”

As much as she hated to admit it his story actually made her feel a little sorry for him. She was just a kid back then but what she did was really low, setting a guy up like that and leaving him hanging…

 **Mitch:** “And you know what the funny part is? Even after all this…I still love you, Ashley…”

Ashley wasn’t sure what to do. What to say. Here was a man she had used and humiliated back in high school. Now she just finished three weeks of hell living as his sex slave. And despite it all, he was confessing his love for her? After a long silence she slowly nodded.

 **Ashley:** “Okay…I get it now. All of this was part of some revenge play for what I did to you in high school, right? I get it. Maybe I deserved some of it. But as for this love confession…”

Ashley kicked Mitch in the nuts.

 **Ashley:** “Stuff it!”

She grabbed her bags and left Mitch curled up on the floor, a smile on her face as she made her way to the shuttle to rejoin the Reaper War.

_ Months Later _

Months later the Reaper War had ended. Commander Shepard used the Crucible to destroy the Reapers and save the galaxy. Shepard had miraculously survived the explosion of the Citadel and had recovered. The Normandy was lost for a while thanks to the destruction of the relays but in time the relays were rebuilt and everyone made it back. The galaxy was well on its way to recovery.

After this war to end all wars life actually became a little dull for Ashley Williams. Everyone was tired of war and there were no more battles left to fight. Even smugglers and criminals, the types you’d expect to be taking advantage of the chaos after the war, were surprisingly calm and helping with the reconstruction efforts. Ashley was happy that the galaxy was at peace but at the same time it pretty much meant that she was out of a job.

But she was still an Alliance soldier. It was in her blood. But still…even Alliance soldiers needed a break from time to time.

Ashley requested a couple weeks leave. She needed a little R&R. But above all…she needed a man. She needed one bad.

The memory of her time with Mitch continued to haunt her and not in the way she thought it would. Everything he did to her left her in a perpetual state of arousal. When she was in combat she was able to focus and suppress it but when the fighting ended and night fell…

After she was confident all her men were asleep Ashley would masturbate until she passed out. This feeling did not subside once the war ended. If anything it was now worse since she had fewer distractions.

Every night of her R&R Ashley would don a sexy dress and visit the local bars. There was no shortage of men looking to hook up and one way or another she always found one willing to take her home. It got to the point she was starting to feel like a hooker, only she didn’t charge anything.

Sadly every night ultimately ended in disappointment. For her anyway. The sex just wasn’t satisfying. Thanks to Mitch she had lost her taste for normal sex. She needed something more exciting. Something more…dangerous. She would try to get her dates to fuck her hard and in public places. Most got scared off by her requests. Those that were willing to oblige backed off when she wanted to up the ante.

After yet another disappointing evening Ashley made her way back to her apartment. She found a guy who was willing to fuck her in the back of a dark alley but when she kept wanting to move closer and closer to the entrance he ran away. Coward. Ashley resigned herself to the fact it would just be another night for her and her growing pornography collection. Every night she went on the extranet and downloaded more and more porn. Though she tried to avoid it first, most of her collection now consists of slave porn, all depicting some girl serving her master or masters.

Ashley would constantly tell herself that she won against Mitch. He didn’t break her. She had maintained her sanity through that ordeal and came through ahead. But now she questions if she really did come out ahead. Was she unbroken? Or did he break her and the only thing left to do was openly admit it? She kept trying to push these thoughts out of her mind but the plain and simple truth was that those three weeks were absolute sexual heaven for her. She doubted she would ever find another man who could satisfy her like that.

As she approached the door to her apartment she spied a small brown package lying on the welcome mat. She picked it up and examined it. Her name and address was on it but there was no postage or return address. She entered her apartment and unwrapped it. She opened the box and stared at the contents for a moment before dropping the box. Inside it was an all-too familiar sight: A black leather dog collar with a tag bearing the name “Ashley”.

Ashley couldn’t believe her eyes. Did Mitch track her down? She thought she took precautions to keep him from finding her. And she hoped that her “goodbye” to him on the Crucible was a clear signal of what she would do to him if he did find her.

Perhaps this was some sort of prank?

Yes, that’s it!

A prank!

Even if it was Mitch, Ashley convinced herself that this was just another revenge scheme, a way to pay back Ashley for kicking him in the nuts by forcing her to remember those awful three weeks. Ashley picked up the box and threw it in the garbage. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. She sat on the bed for a while to try and get her emotions back under control.

 **Ashley:** “Mitch is gone. He’s gone. I’m never going to see him again. I’m free from him. He can’t blackmail me anymore…”

She kept repeating this to herself over and over again to calm herself down. When she was sufficiently calm she decided it was time to go to bed. She’d sleep it off and the next morning she’d take out the trash, disposing of that collar once and for all. But as she got changed for bed her thoughts kept drifting towards that collar. Each time she thought of it she kept getting hornier and hornier.

Finally she couldn’t resist it any more. She slowly left her room and approached the trash can. She pulled the collar out and held it in her hands. She looked around her apartment as though to make sure no one else was around and then, very slowly, put it on.

She looked at herself in the mirror. As she gazed at her reflection and, just like on the Observation Deck, her clothes seemed to dissolve away from her reflection. Staring back at her now was a horny slut that desperately needed her Master’s cock thrust inside her. Within minutes she was on her bed, completely naked (except for the collar) and masturbating furiously. She kept a draw full of sex toys and pulled them all out to help please herself.

 **Ashley:** “Master…oh Master! Please fuck me! Fuck me hard! This dirty slut has been so naughty! Please forgive me! Don’t stop fucking me!”

She continued like this for quite a while. She was so engrossed in her masturbation that she didn’t notice at all as her closet door slowly opened…and out emerged a naked Mitch.

Eventually Ashley did glance in that direction. She did a double take and yelped in surprised, rolling off her bed to the floor. By the time she got her bearings Mitch had already circled the bed and was standing over her.

 **Ashley:** “YOU! What the fuck are you doing here?! How’d you even get in here?!”

Mitch ignored here questions.

 **Mitch:** “…Hello Ashley. Did you miss me?”

She opened her mouth to say something angrily to him but then her eyes fell on his erect cock. It was as big and beautiful as ever. She was completely mesmerized by it. She tried to speak again though the words that came out were not the ones she intended.

 **Ashley:** “Y…Y…Yes…I did…m-miss you…”

Mitch smiled and nodded.

 **Mitch:** “I knew you would. Once you’ve had a taste, it’s hard to go back, isn’t it?”

He knelt down in front of Ashley who was still sitting on the floor.

 **Mitch:** “I know what you’ve been doing since we last saw each other, Ashley.”

She became very nervous all of a sudden.

 **Ashley:** “Oh really?”

He nodded.

 **Mitch:** “I do. I’ve got some friends in high places now. You’d be surprised at the things I know. For example, I know you’ve been visiting bars every night since you took leave. I know you’ve been trying to find a man who will fuck you like I fucked you. And I know all about your porn collection. Slave porn, Ashley? Trying to relive the good old days with me on the Crucible?”

Ashley’s body was trembling, just like it did on the Crucible. She wanted desperately to kick this man in the nuts again. But at the same time…

Her pussy started dripping furiously, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Mitch. He stood up and gently started stroking his dick.

 **Mitch:** “You want this…don’t you, my sexy little cum dump? You want me to pound your dripping pussy into oblivion.”

Ashley closed her legs.

 **Mitch:** “You want to drink my warm, tasty semen all day and all night.”

Ashley’s mouth started to water but she kept her mouth tightly shut.

 **Mitch:** “You want to be my personal sex pet, from now until the end of your days. Isn’t that right…Ashley…”

Her eyes were fixated on Mitch’s cock. Her mind and body were in a fierce conflict, her primal sexual instincts fighting her logic and reasoning.

Her conflict was apparent to Mitch. He decided she needed a little convincing. He stroked his dick furiously until he came, making sure to spray it all over Ashley’s face. The warm cum splattered all over her face and breasts, just as she was about to say something to Mitch. Some of the cum landed in her mouth. The familiar taste filled her mouth and sent her mind swimming.

Suddenly her mind went blank. She understood now. She didn’t want to fight it anymore. She couldn’t fight anymore. There was only one man left in this galaxy who could satisfy her and he was standing right in front of her. The plain and simple truth was that she could not live without him anymore. She was broken.

Ashley spread her legs for Mitch.

 **Ashley, softly:** “Please…fuck me…”

He put his hand up to his ear, pretending he could hear her.

 **Mitch:** “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

Ashley stared at the floor, her body trembling. Slowly her gaze worked its way back up to his cock again. And finally into his eyes.

 **Ashley:** “Fuck me! Please, fuck me! I beg you, Master, please fuck my dirty slave pussy! You win. I can’t take it anymore. I am your slave! Please use my holes every day for the rest of my life! Give me your delicious cum!”

Mitch beamed at her and applauded.  


**Mitch:** “Well said you dirty little bitch! Here I come!”

Without further ado Mitch got down on the floor and proceeded to fuck his slave. Ashley’s eyes rolled back into her head from the ecstasy. This sensation was what she was looking for. No one else could give it to her. She was a fool to try and fight it.

Mitch took his time with Ashley this time since it was their first in a while. When he felt ready to cum he asked her where she wanted it.

 **Ashley:** “Inside me! Please cum inside me!”

 **Mitch:** “Is it your safe day?”

 **Ashley:** “I don’t care about that anymore! Please shoot your load inside me! I’ll bear your children! I’ll do whatever you want! PLEASE FUCK ME!!!!!”

And so Mitch came inside her. Ashley felt so good that she actually passed out. Mitch got up and looked down upon his new pet. He felt this was a fitting fate for her. Those three weeks were punishment for what she did to him in high school. Now for rejecting his love and kicking him the nuts…Ashley would be his slave for the rest of her days…

Just as her two week leave was supposed to end Admiral Hackett was surprised to receive a letter of resignation from Ashley Williams, citing that she was quitting for “personal reasons”. After that Ashley fell off the radar for two months, much to the frustration and worry of her mother and sisters whom she communicated with frequently. Finally one day Ashley called her mother out of the blue. She explained that she had met someone and had moved to a remote colony to start a family with him. Ashley’s mother was angry at Ashley for leaving them all in the dark for so long but at the same time stunned and happy at this news.

 **Mother:** “So when can we meet this new man? What’s his name?”

They communicated with each other through a video call. Ashley had the camera set so that her mother could only see her neck and face.

 **Ashley:** “His name is Mitch. We…met…during the Reaper War. It’s…kind of a long and complicated story.”

Her mother laughed.

 **Mother:** “What _wasn’t_ long and complicated back then? So when can we meet him?”

 **Ashley:** “We’ll visit you in a couple months. Right now we’re still getting settled. Things are pretty…messy right now and we’d like to get things cleaned up before we have visitors.”

Her mother nodded.

 **Mother:** “Okay…just remember to call us more often from now on, alright? Don’t scare us like that again.”

 **Ashley:** “Don’t worry. I will. See you later, Mom.”

Ashley hung up the call and looked around the room. She was making the phone call from the bedroom while Mitch waited in the living room. To say their place was “messy” was an understatement. It was messy with sex toys and bondage equipment of all types and sizes, all of which Mitch had used on her at one time or another. And she loved every second of it.

She got up and walked past a full-length mirror. The reason she had the camera focused on her head and neck is because her mother would probably die of heart failure if she saw what she looked like now. Ashley was two months pregnant and had a very noticeable baby bump. Vibrators were taped to her nipples and she had two big vibrating dildos taped into her ass and pussy. Her Master had drawn graffiti all over her body as well. The word “baby machine” was written across her stomach. The words “cum dump” were further down with an arrow pointing towards her pussy. The words “bitch”, “slut” and “whore” decorated the rest of her body. It was beautiful.

She approached the bedroom door to let her Master know the call was done but stopped when she heard him talking. He was in the middle of his own phone call on his omni-tool. This wasn’t a video call so she couldn’t see who he was speaking to and could only make out what her Master was saying.

 **Mitch:** “Tell the Mastermind thanks again for all the help. After Ashley kicked me I really thought I’d have no chance with her. But when you told me she had been collecting all that slave porn… Yes, that’s right. She was almost completely broken! All it took was that little push in her apartment to send her over the edge. She is now my obedient sex pet! She’ll do absolutely anything I tell her to without question! Thank you! Thank you again!”

Mitch hung up the call and went to the bedroom. When he entered he found Ashley waiting for him on the bed, legs spread and her dripping pussy exposed.

 **Mitch:** “Ready for some loving, you fucking little cum dump?”

 **Ashley:** “Yes Master! I’m your obedient sex pet! I will obey your every command! I will happily bear all your children! Please fill my ass and pussy with your wonderful cum!”

**_The End…?_ **


End file.
